What Really Happened In Manhattan
by FireCandle
Summary: What really happened to Amy and Rory? Read and find out! **Editing still in process, so misspellings are being fixed. Forgot how to spell Manhattan!** No flaming please.
1. Angels in Manhattan

"**Our lives are important — at least to us — and as we see, so we learn… Our destiny is in the stars, so let's go and search for it." – First Doctor Who, William Hartnell.**

* * *

_Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and we're very happy; and above all else, know that we will love you. Always. Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think, once we're gone you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be… Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me: There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her: tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in space. Tell her that this is the story of Amelia Pond and this is how it ends._

The Doctor folded the last shred of Amy and Rory Pond, tucking the ripped-edged paper into the pocket over his heart. His emotions... Rampant and violent as they were, had nothing against the pain and sorrow in his psyche. The angels had left as soon as they came, and the memories came flooding back. Amy glancing at him before letting the angels take her out of her love for Rory; Amy being the hero for once. He thought that one Pond had loved him, but it seems to not have been in Time's cards. With that side thought, the 11th Doctor fired up the TARDIS, taking it back to that one moment before the two of them jumped off the side of the building.

"Amy, listen to me. Really hear my words. We're not going to make it. The angels have Manhattan. It's all over." Rory kissed her gently, stepping back after a moment. "Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, Just our hands clasped so tight; waiting for the hint of a sparking. If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark." Amy hummed the three-note tune lightly, clinging to Rory with a grip only a woman in love could manage.

"Rory, don't you dare think about leaving me. Together, or not at all. That was our deal, our vows." The ginger kissed him deeply; Rory reciprocating with enthusiasm, pulling her closer towards him. The couple ended up all over each other: Doctor unknowingly watching on, his heart wrenching. "I... I love you, Amy Pond." The Doctor whispered as the TARDIS floated down to the rooftop, eyes still on the now inseparable couple. He tried coughing slightly to get their attention, but Rory's hands only wrapped more deeply into Amy's hair. "Oi! The bloody angels have taken over Manhattan! What the hell are you two doing kissing like... Like bloody teenagers at a time like this?!" The two broke apart with an embarrassed gasp, faces as red as Amelia's hair.

The Doctor marched out of the TARDIS, mop in hand as he glanced between the pair. "I guess this is goodbye... Amy, you and Rory settle down. Do everything I won't ever do. Do them for me. Amy…" his voice faded as the two Ponds embraced him in a bear hug; Amy's sobs just barely heard over the sound of the Doctor's. "You know, when you're a kid, they tell you it's all grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that's it. The truth is the world is so much stranger that that. And so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better. Enjoy the rest of your lives on the safeness of Earth..."

The Doctor watched as the pair waltzed down to the cemetery, trailing behind the Ponds quietly. Angels stood, hands over their eyes, still as the stones they seemed. Rory glanced back at Amy and the Doctor after stepping out of the TARDIS. "I love you, Amelia Pond." Turning away from them, the weeping angels took Rory's arm as he blinked; Amy rushing toward her husband. "Changing the future, Doctor... Rory... It's called marriage. There's no other way than to say goodbye, though it's gonna hurt us both. I will never be able to see you again. I'll be fine. I'll be with him. Just promise me, Doctor, that you'll never travel alone."

"Amy, just come back to the TARDIS." The Doctor tried to pull the ginger back. "Come along, Pond. Please." Not listening, Amy turned back to look at the man she had loved like a brother, or even more. "Raggedy Man, goodbye." The same angel that had taken Rory touched Amelia's shoulder, taking her back with him as they disappeared. The cemetery would be empty, with all but the TARDIS and the Doctor left alone. He knelt, falling to the ground, next to a headstone.

In loving memory

Rory Arthur Williams

Aged 82

And his loving wife

Amelia Williams

Aged 87

"No matter the time... Let alone place, I knew this would happen." The feminine voice was quiet as she knelt next to the Eleventh Doctor. "River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think." Eleventh wiped his eyes on the cuffs of his jacket, unable to stop his tears. "Doesn't matter." River Song gently rubbed his back, helping let it all out. The Doctor pushed her away incredulously. "Course it matters." He was too much in shock to listen, missing the pair that had traveled for his first time as the Eleventh. "No, Mother was right. What matters is this, dear. Don't travel alone."


	2. When I Awoke

**Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, Just our hands clasped so tight; waiting for the hint of a sparking. If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.**

No blinding light took me to him, or any tunnels of any colours. Just a fading scene of the Doctor kneeling over our graves. "Rory... Rory, love, where are you?" A white sandy beach greeted me once I bothered to look around. A man and a blonde came towards me, offering me their hands. "Welcome to the place of fixed time. I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose, my companion." I couldn't help but gasp and start crying. "T-This... Was your form before regeneration? Where's my husband? Where's Rory?" Tenth watched me with silent eyes, quiet. "He's here, at the beach. He thought you wouldn't come after him, because Eleventh would make you stay." Running, I followed Rose's finger pointing in the direction towards my husband.

Rory, was there, had his face down in the sand, salty seawater purring over him. "Rory, darling Rory, come on. It's alright. We'll be ok." I made sure to roll him over, tugging my scarf over my head to wipe the sand off his face. Being a gentleman, he gave me his jacket to shield me from the nippy wind. "Where... Where are we, Amy? The angels... I blinked. If you're here, you must have blinked... Amy, you fool. You shouldn't have done this just for me." Just to shut the damn fool up, I kissed him hard, not really caring that the former Doctor and Rose came walking towards us. "We all need to go. Trouble is coming."


End file.
